Everything About You
by disenchantedlife
Summary: Pointless one shot between SuzaxLulu.. Did not edit...Just wrote it. Sorry in advanced for any mistakes. R&R please!


***I do not own Code Geass or any of the characters!**

Lelouch had grown up without a family, his mother and sister murdered at the start of the war with Japan, his father abandoned him as a "hostage" with a Japanese family. If anyone was to be considered family in his eyes, it was his best friend, Suzaku Kururugi. The two had grown up together and were oddly close. Though, their time spent together was short, they were reunited seven years later when they attended the same high school.

"Lelouch!" Suzaku, a bouncy brown haired boy ran up to his best friend. "Hey!" he smiled and hugged him from behind. "What's up?"

"Doing some things for Milly." Lelouch ignored the continued hug Suzaku was giving him and continued his work. "Did you need something?" he looked over his shoulder, his face close enough to be kissing Suzaku.

"Just wanted to see what you were doing..." he let go of the older boy and sat down beside him, a blush on his face.

Lelouch finished his work and turned to Suzaku, who was bouncing in his seat. "Do you need to go run around? Because if that's the reason you're being so fidgety... then please do." Lelouch stood up and unbuttoned his black school jacket, throwing it over the back of his chair. The white dress shirt he wore under, clung to his body nicely, showing off his slight curves.

"No, I just wanted to ask you something." Lelouch looked at him, giving him an opportunity to ask his question. "Well it's no so much as a question as... well I-"

"-Lelouch~!" Milly burst through the door and scurried over to look at the papers. "Ah, all finished? Oh, am I interrupting something?" she smiled at the small blush on Suzaku's face.

"No. I was just talking with Lelouch about, uh..Homework for biology..." he nodded and sat back down in his chair.

Lelouch shook his head and sat down. "No more work for a while. Okay, Milly? I need some free time to myself..." he took out a small computer from his bag and turned it on.

"Oh, fine...But in return for that you have to participate in our next student council event!" she laughed and sat down. "Now, what to do...?" she grinned and opened a notebook and hummed.

Lelouch sighed and scooted his chair closer to Suzaku's. "Want to help me?" Lelouch started looking at apartments. "I need to find a place to go after I graduate..."

"Sure." Suzaku smiled and draped his arm over Lelouch's chair.

"I'm not sure if I want something like a loft...or a two bedroom place so I can have someone help me pay rent." his hand rested on Suzaku's thigh. His fingers moved in circles, slowly rubbing where his hand had landed.

"M-maybe...two bedrooms? A room mate sounds like a good idea..."

"Yes...Money wise it does...But how am I going to handle a room mate that might annoy the living hell out of me?" he laughed and unconsciously rubbed his hand closer to Suzaku's inner thigh.

"You could share a place with me..." Suzaku mumbled and looked down at the hand that was oh so close to the parts of him that were growing harder by the minute.

"I could..." Lelouch smiled and leaned into the arm that was wrapped around the back of his chair. "I'd like it though...if you got a different job..."

Suzaku suppressed a moan as Lelouch's fingertips pressed firmly into his thigh. "I- uh, I'll be right back." he stood suddenly and walked from the room.

"Where are you going?"

"I just need some air...I don't feel well!" Suzaku ran briskly down the hall and outside of the school. He tried breathing deeply and ignoring the problem that was in his pants, but he couldn't. "Oh shit..." he sighed and ran across the campus and to the building where he worked and currently lived. He locked and shut his bedroom door before undoing his pants. He sat on his bed and gripped the throbbing erection and slowly began pumping it. Quiet moans escaped his lips as his hand moved faster on his length. Precome seeped down and coated his hand. Suzaku laid down and shut his eyes tightly. He imagined a beautiful raven haired prince with bright violet eyes. He played out in his mind what he wanted as he continued to pump his member.

"_You want me, Suzaku?" Lelouch walked over and ran his hands on Suzaku's bare chest. Suzaku nodded and held himself while the raven prince slowly lowered himself down onto his erection._

"Lelouch!" Suzaku gasped and opened his eyes, wishing the prince was really there to ride him. "Oh, Lulu..." he moaned to himself and began thrusting his hips upward as if he were fucking the boy he wanted on top of him. "Faster Lulu..." he closed his eyes again and moved his fist faster. He groaned as he pictured how the prince would look riding him. He pictured the sweat on his brow, his black hair being brushed by his own hand as his other hand gripped his own throbbing member to give himself double the pleasure. Suzaku moaned Lelouch's name loudly and came in his hand.

Suzaku walked back to the student council room slowly with jello legs and flopped on one of the couches in the room. Milly had left and Lelouch was sitting with his head down on the table.

"Are you alright?" he asked, lifting up his head and turning toward the Japanese boy behind him.

"Y-yes..I'm fine." he smiled.

"I got a little worried..." Lelouch stood up and walked over, sitting down beside the boy. "I don't need you getting sick." his arms wrapped around Suzaku's neck. "If there's something you need to tell me...or ask me...don't hesitate." his lips brushed Suzaku's ear as he whispered.

"I-I-," Suzaku turned, his lips brushing against Lelouch's. "I love you..." he dove in for a kiss, pushing the older boy onto the couch.

Lelouch kissed back and kept his arms wrapped around his knight. "You love me...?" raised an eyebrow. "Well...I must say, it took you an awfully long time to say it." Lelouch smiled. "Now tell me...Where did you really go?"

"I...You made me..." he took in a shaky breath. "You made me hard...So I had to go fix it."

"You should have told me...I would have been glad to help with that." Lelouch opened his legs and wrapped them around Suzaku's waist. "Tell me...Did you moan my name? Over and over...?" his lips began attacking Suzaku's neck.

Suzaku moaned and thrust his hips forward. "Yes..." he moaned again and closed his eyes as Lelouch continued to kiss his neck.

"Tell me what you wanted me to do...What your hand was doing but I should have been..." he bit down gently and rocked his hips upward.

"Rid-r..." Suzaku moaned and ran his hands down to Lelouch's hips, gripping them firmly. "Riding me..."

Lelouch moaned as Suzaku began thrusting against him. "I would have loved for you to fuck me like that..." he pressed his lips to Suzaku's and kissed him deeply.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Suzaku pulled away and looked at him as he continued grinding into him.

"Probably the same reason you didn't tell me.." Lelouch smiled slightly and rolled over so he was on top of Suzaku's hips. "But if you were to get...hard... I'd ride you and let you fuck me as much as you wanted.." Lelouch rocked his hips and began touching himself all over.

"Oh..." Suzaku felt himself twitch. "I am hard though..."

"Then fuck me..." Lelouch rocked his hips faster. "Do you want me? Do you want me to moan for you?" he sucked on his index finger and ran his other hand between his legs. "...Suzaku... Suzaku... Oh! Suzaku!" he began panting as his hand massaged the bulge in his pants.

"We can't here." he moved his hips against Lelouch's and sat up.

"Then tell me where you want to fuck me..." Lelouch seemed happy getting off on himself and listening to all of their dirty talk. "Because I need it...now..."

"Oh fuck...I can't wait..." Suzaku scrambled up and locked the door. He turned back to Lelouch who had pulled his pants down and was happily fingering himself and moaning loudly. "Oh don't wait for me or anything, Lelouch!" Suzaku walked back over and undid his pants, dropping them to the floor.

"Ah..Ah!" Lelouch gasped as he slid two of his fingers in and out of himself.

"Suck it while you prepare yourself." Suzaku slowly jerked himself off while Lelouch got on the floor and opened his mouth.

Suzaku groaned as his older friend began sucking his hardened length. The raven haired boy kept his fingers moving inside of him while he sucked on Suzaku's cock, pulling it further and further into his mouth. Suzaku gasped and played with the boys hair.

"_This can't be real...this has to be another dream..." _Suzaku thought to himself as Lelouch wiggled his tongue in circles. "Are you a virgin?" Suzaku noticed the skill of the boy.

"Yes...I guess I just really like it..." Lelouch dove back in for more of Suzaku's cock as his fingers continued to penetrate himself.

"Do you finger yourself a lot?" Suzaku was oddly curious about Lelouch's sexual experience.

"Yeah...I normally do...I like to imagine it's you..." he smiled and stood up. "I want to get fucked now.." he started kissing Suzaku who moaned into his mouth and fell backwards onto the couch.

Lelouch straddled his hips and slowly lowered himself down, moaning as Suzaku pushed deeply into him. Lelouch screamed as Suzaku thrust upwards, slamming the rest of his length into the smaller boy. The brunette apologized with kisses and rubbed slowly at Lelouch's hips.

"Oh..." Lelouch gasped as he started moving up and down. "Fuck me..." he closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around Suzaku's neck.

Their hips moved together as Lelouch gasped and moaned with every upward pull and downward fall. Suzaku rubbed the boys hips and watched Lelouch closely. He was gasping, moaning and begging for more.

"Ah! Right there!" he screamed loudly and started moving in a way that caused his prostate to get hit with every thrust. "Fuck me harder!"

"Lelouch!" Suzaku moaned and watched Lelouch touch himself.

Suzaku stood up, lifting Lelouch on his hips. Lelouch kept moving and gasping as Suzaku leaned him against one of the walls. Suzaku's hips thrust hard against the boy he was holding. Lelouch dug his nails into Suzaku's tan, muscular back as Suzaku thrust as hard as he could. Screams escaped Lelouch's lips as Suzaku pounded into him faster.

"Does it hurt?" Suzaku was concerned by Lelouch's screams, but not concerned enough to stop or slow down.

"No! I want more!" Lelouch screamed again and rolled his hips hard against Suzaku's. "I'm coming!"

"Go ahead..But I'm not stopping after you do."

Lelouch moaned Suzaku's name over and over as the muscles in his stomach and groin tightened. He came with a gasp and bit down on Suzaku's shoulder. Suzaku smiled and laid Lelouch down on the couch as he continued to thrust violently inside of him. Suzaku moaned as Lelouch's muscles continued to contract around him while he tried to relax.

"I don't think I can go anymore..." Lelouch tried to hold onto Suzaku, but his arms failed and fell to his sides. "My body feels so good..." he moaned as Suzaku lifted his leg over his shoulder to thrust deeper.

Suzaku smiled as Lelouch whined with every thrust he gave. "You moan like a girl." he slowed down a little and started kissing his neck. "You like getting fucked hard don't you?"

"Yes..."

"Say it..." Suzaku bit his neck and began giving him a hickey.

"I l-like...g-getting, fucked...hard!" he gasped as Suzaku hit his spot again. "I'm going to come again..." he rocked his hips and moaned.

Suzaku moved faster, feeling himself reaching his breaking point. He sat up and held onto Lelouch's hips as he kept thrusting. Lelouch's name rolled off Suzaku's tongue as he started coming.

"Lulu!" Suzaku gasped, almost as if he were shocked, and came deep inside of the small body beneath him.

"Suzaku, yes!" Lelouch squeezed around him, and reached his second orgasm as Suzaku came inside of him.

"Oh, Lulu..." Suzaku tried to control his heavy breathing as he laid down on the couch, holding his friend in his arms. "If this is a dream...please don't wake me up..." he smiled and placed a kiss on Lelouch's forehead.

"It's not a dream..." he smiled and snuggled into the warm body that was holding him. "I love you too, Suzaku..." he pressed his lips softly against Suzaku's before they fell asleep together.

Suzaku yawned, stretching his arms up into the air. Before he knew what was happening, he fell onto the floor. "Owch!" he sat up and rubbed his head.

"Mm.." Lelouch turned over on the couch, snuggling into the spot where Suzaku had been.

"Oh my God." Suzaku stood up and quickly pulled his clothes on. "Lulu wake up!"

"Hm..?" he stretched and yawned. "What's wrong..?"

"We spent the night here...we're going to be late for class and what if someone wants to get into this room?" he was pulled down onto the couch into a warm kiss.

"Shut up..." Lelouch smiled and played with Suzaku's hair. "It's Saturday...Stupid."

"Oh..." he laughed and held onto Lelouch. "But it would be more comfortable if we were in either my bed or yours..."

"Yours...I have a room mate..and Rivalz gets so annoying..Imagine what he'd say if I showed up with you and fell asleep in-"

"Okay, okay." Suzaku stood up and waited for Lelouch to dress before walking him across the campus and to his bedroom.

"Now..let me sleep for another..three, no, five hours.." Lelouch removed his shirt and pants, leaving him only in his skintight black underwear. He flopped on the bed and curled up into a pillow.

"Yes, your highness." Suzaku smiled and crawled into bed. "Hey!" he sat up after about five minutes of silence, causing Lelouch to wake up again.

"What?" he glared.

"...Are you my boyfriend now...?"

Lelouch's glare softened into a smile. "Of course I am." he pulled Suzaku down, kissing him, and pulling on his lower lip. "Now go to sleep.." he whispered softly.


End file.
